


I have a question for Lucifans -yes, you!

by azure_iolite (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, I will probably remove or orphan this after I get my answer, Question - Freeform, demon blade, destroy, kill, querry, unless you want me to leave it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/azure_iolite
Summary: What happens to an angel (archangel) if they are killed by a demon blade or hell forged metal?
Relationships: archangels/demon blades
Comments: 22
Kudos: 2





	I have a question for Lucifans -yes, you!

So, as many of you know, if you are subscribed, I am working on a more serious fic. I want to be as true to the series as possible, even as I venture into new territory. But some of the mechanics of the Lucifer world are nebulous, and I can’t settle on a solid definitive answer to my investigation.

But that’s okay, because I know I have access to a panel of experts. That is, I have you guys. ❤️❤️❤️

I want to know what you think will happen to an angel if killed by a demon blade or hell forged metal. Do they get destroyed (like with Azrael’s blade) or do they go to Heaven/Hell as a disembodied soul to await resurrection or toil away... 

Best argument/most common opinion wins, lol.

If you’re wondering, yes, this has to do with my Price of Freewill 

Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless this is a popular question and you want me to keep this up, I will delete this “fic” after I reach a satisfactory verdict. Love you all.


End file.
